Transformers: Phoebe Grace
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: M.E.C.H. are back, this time with something new. Just one thing...does it look like she speaks Ancient Cybertronian to you?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: M.E.C.H. are back, this time with something new. Just one thing...does it look like she speaks Ancient Cybertronian to you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah**

**oOoOoOo**

Vampirella was sat on the roadside, board out of her mind. She was Eddie spotting when a familiar Camero drove past.

She leaned forwards. "Hey was that..." She shook her head. "Can't be."

But her mind still wasn't at rest. :: Hey can Sounders see an Autobot signal near me? ::

It was Starscream who replied. :: No, why? ::

:: Never mind. ::

She hung up.

**oOoOoOo**

"Was that V?" Raf asked, looking back.

Bumblebee whirred. "Yeah you're probably right." Raf replied, sitting back. "I'm probably just seeing things."

**oOoOoOo**

"Ah slow down" Vampirella yelled at the oncoming Eddie Stobart truck. She read the name on the front. "PHOEBE GRACE!" She immediately ran behind a tree, transformed, and drove behind the famous green and red truck and trailer. **(AN:/ If you're a fan, you'd get that.)**

The lorry took a sudden turning as a dark green van sped on the wrong side of the road. Unfortunately, Vampirella has a serious lack of reflexes.

**oOoOoOo**

Seeing the crash through the passenger side mirror, Raf yelled, "What just happened?!"

Bumblebee whirred and beeped.

Raf nodded. "Someone could need our help."

**oOoOoOo**

Soundwave was on his own, monitoring, when something caught his attention. There was a bleeping sound as a Decepticon signal weakened.

Vampirella's.

He thought he was alone, anyway. That was until he turned round and saw both seeker and medic talking. Well, Starscream was more complaining at Knockout while he stood pretending to listen.

Soundwave clenched his servos and bashed the desk in front of him to grab their attention. It worked. As they turned round, he pointed at the screen.

**oOoOoOo**

Many drivers rushed out of their vehicles to aid whoever was injured, including the Eddie Stobart driver. However, the bike had disappeared and all who laid there was a teenage girl.

Her left arm was dented as if it were metal.

"She's not breathing."

"Does anyone know CPR?"

"Is there a doctor here?"

Raf followed the hectic cried and ran to the scene of the accident. His eyes widened as he saw who was there. "V!"

"You know her?" Asked the Eddie Stobart driver.

Raf nodded. "An...old friend." Technically not a lie.

The owner of the green van came running up too, but this face was far from friendly.

"If you value your lives now, leave!" He yelled, pulling out a gun. When no-one moved, he shot into the air.

Screaming, they ran back to their vehicles and drove off. Raf ran back to his guardian. "Bee! It was V! She needs help!"

**oOoOoOo**

"Her signal is moving, but it's still faint." Starscream noticed.

"If her signal is this faint, she shouldn't be able to move around that fast." Knockout told them.

The seeker paused and turned to the medic, "You don't think..."

"The signal!" Shockwave yelled.

The signal...was gone.

**oOoOoOo**

Vampirella regained consciousness. She noticed she was laying on a cold, smooth floor. It was dark. Her joints ached more than usual.

She felt her left optic was cracked.

She remembered an oncoming dark green van. Then darkness. Cure her reflexes – or lack of them.

She turned to lay on her side. "Oh sweet cell bars."

She felt that her arm was dented. "Hello? Anybody there?!" She yelled. "I know you know I'm not human, though you might not know I know that you know, though you know now I suppose." She paused. "You'd be stupid to leave an alien robot in a cell on her own."

There was no reply. Not a sound. No movement whatsoever.

They were good.

"OK so you've had prisoners before. Possibly some military training? Ooh, I know who you are."

Still no reply.

"You slaggers captured Breakdown!" She yelled.

"Bravo, so you figured us out." A voice finally said.

Vampirella smiled. "Wasn't really all that hard." She paused and smiled."I study human behaviour. I thought you stalked us and stuff."

The owner of the voice never replied.

She sighed. "OK. You have no method! Why am I here?!"

"We need you to do a little something for us." He replied.

Vampirella froze. "Progress, if not a little creepy."

"We have managed to hack into your main files, but it's all in what we assume is your native language."

Nodding, Vampirella said, "It's in Ancient Cybertronian."

"Well we need someone to translate it for us." Vampirella still had no idea what the owner of the voice looked like, but already she didn't like him.

"Do I look like I speak _**Ancient **_Cybertronian to you?!"

**oOoOoOo**

Raf was sat in the passenger seat with his laptop on his lap. "I know it's an insane idea, but she is the youngest creation of Megatron."

Bumblebee whirred and beeped. "I know." Raf replied. "But we can't just leave her."

**oOoOoOo**

A beeping noise came from the Decepticon main computer. It was the Cybertronian equivalent to instant messaging. The message said '_**Are you missing someone?'**_

"Who is this?" Starscream asked.

Soundwave remained silent, but typed a message back instead. '_**Should we be? Who is this?'**_

They didn't have to wait long for a reply. '_**Vampirella was in a road accident. She's been captured. I think it's M.E.C.H.'**_

"Who are M.E.C.H.?" Shockwave asked.

"A _secret _government group." Knockout replied.

Starscream nodded. "The Autobots were careless enough to reveal themselves to them."

_~M.E.C.H. to us are like Chesterfield to Sheffield Wednesday. Not quite Sheffield United, but getting there.~ _Soundwave played back a recording of Vampirella.

There was another ping. '_**Still there?' **_

Soundwave replied, '_**Yes. You still have not told us who you are.'**_

'_**I'm just an old friend of Vampirella's'**_

'_**How are you contacting us?'**_

'_**I hacked into your main computers. I had to, it was important!'**_

**oOoOoOo**

"Whether or not you speak the language," The M.E.C.H. soldier said, "Surely you must know what the files contain."

Vampirella just paused. "Do you really think I pay attention to things that are going on? The reason for rejoining the Decepticons I made up on the spot."

"And what reason was that?"

"Something about Omega Keys and ruining our only chance of returning to our home planet?" Vampirella made it sound like she truly didn't know what she was talking about. Hopefully then, they'd leave her alone.

She was lucky _they _didn't study human behaviour.

"So you rejoined the Decepticons for...revenge?"

Vampirella shrugged. "Sure." She lied.

"Well why else would you?"

"Maybe coz I don't like Team Prime and evil's fun?"

Stepping into the light, finally, the soldier smiled. She thought his voice sounded familiar! "It was my understanding you had gone soft."

Vampirella froze. It couldn't be...She continued. "Oh the thing about me, is I'm so unpredictable. You know I lead an attack on an entire Autobot army because their ship was red and white? We slagged them all, by the way. And you know what happened then? They stayed dead!"

**oOoOoOo**

Raf reached for his phone and called, "Jack!"

"Raf, where are you? You've been gone ages."

"There was a road accident. It's complicated, but we gotta-"

"A road accident?!" Jack interrupted. "Are you OK?"

Raf answered, "Yes, we're OK, but V isn't!"

There was a pause on the other line. "V? Why would-"

This time, Raf interrupted, "Look, Jack, she's been captured! I think they planned the whole road incident!"

Jack paused again, "Who?"

"M.E.C.H."

**oOoOoOo**

"Do you really need to do this?" Vampirella found herself strapped up in some sort of lab. "I have my CNA in a necklace." She did. She made it at University on Earth. Well, it was supposed to be DNA but...no-one could spot any difference.

"I understand you have part organics and part...Cybertronian." Silas stated.

"Which I am not one of!"

Silas walked around her. "Oh I know, that is why I'm interested. You could almost pass of as human-"

"Almost?!" Vampirella yelled.

Ignoring her outburst, Silas continued, "I'd very much like to know how you work."

"I-I could just tell you, you know." Vampirella tried not to sound nervous, but it wasn't really working. "Actually that's a lie, but I can easily find out." She looked around for an escape route, but found there wasn't one. M.E.C.H. scientists neared. "You really don't need to do that!"

She was really starting to panic now.

**oOoOoOo**

"Her signal still cannot be located." Starscream stated over communications. "Although why we are telling you this is beyond me."

"If we are going to do this," Shockwave said, "we will need the help of those who know more about this...human organisation." He paused. "As much as it pains me to admit."

"Love you too, Shockwave." Miko's voice came from the internal communications link.

"Look, you know as well as we do," Bulkhead told them, "M.E.C.H. experiment. Who knows what they'll do."

"Not to mention she's a little out of practice." Arcee added. "Who knows how long she'd last."

**oOoOoOo**

Vampirella laughed as two scientists were flung backwards. "FYI, I can move things with my mind if I concentrate. Usually I don't though, and things go backwards. Although in that case, I wanted it to, so go me!"

She was glad she was wearing cool clothing – well, the coolest her style of clothing gets – because the base she was in was boiling. She wore a cute black top with a hood and grey and silver patterns on top of a black, sleeved top. She had black leggings with blue and black shorts. To top it all off, she wore a belt with a Decepticon symbol as the buckle. Also, she had a One Ring replica and she even wore her necklace containing her CNA.

Although black attracts heat, it was much cooler than most other things she owned.

"Oh and FYI, I say FYI now." She laughed. "And yolo, though neither Gandalf or Optimus understand the concept of that." She paused. "Or Starscream, for that matter."

She stopped laughing as she felt a stinging pain in her arm.

**oOoOoOo**

**Alright so here's my first chapter. This is actually planned so everything will be explained soon. Next up; awkward _conversation_ between Raf and Soundwave.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decepticons are slightly OOC but that's explained later.**

**oOoOoOo**

"I can tell you what's there!" Vampirella yelled, trying to hide her panicking tone. "Just circuits and energon!"

The masked scientist ignored her protests, slicing open her arm.

"You won't find anything!" She cried. "Although if you figure out why I have no reflexes, feel free to tell me."

**oOoOoOo**

"If we are going to do this affectively, we have to meet." Smokescreen spoke up. As much as he hated to admit this, they'd have a better chance if Autobots and Decepticons were together, rather than speaking over comms.

"You may be right." Shockwave reluctantly agreed.

"Supply desired coordinates, and we will meet in due time." Said a voice the Decepticons didn't recognise.

Apart from one.

Shockwave gasped. "Wow...you...are really still around?" He paused, adding a sarcastic, "_Sir_."

**oOoOoOo**

"What are the chances of your fellow Decepticons rescuing you?" Silas asked.

Vampirella was trying to ignore the pain in her arm. Her, what she called, _Fibro and Friends **(AN:/ my friend will get that) **_made her more sensitive, though she had a high pain threshold. These two factors fought against each other. "What makes you think I need rescuing?"

"Well, you are still here."

"Maybe I like it here. I'll escape when I want to escape."

Silas simply laughed. "Oh there is no escape."

**oOoOoOo**

They met in the middle of nowhere, so neither had a tactical advantage. "I've hacked into her comm. link frequency." Raf told them. "She should be able to hear everything we say...now."

**oOoOoOo**

:: V? Can you hear us? :: Vampirella made no sudden movement when she heard Raf's voice.

She couldn't respond. Silas was still there. "Besides, my signal is blocked here and my comm. link was deactivated in the road accident, for which I expect compensation." Vampirella continued. "And it's not like anyone memorized my frequency **and **knows how to hack into it."

"If I remember correctly, you're currently deceased friend was rescued by the...other team."

"Yeah why would the Autobots help me?" Vampirella asked, hoping for an actual response.

:: Because you need our help, whether you'd admit it or not. :: Smokescreen's voice came through this time.

"Why did the Autobots help Breakdown?" Silas asked, walking away. Vampirella tried to move to see where he was going and what he was up to.

"Because freedom is the right of all sentient beings." She recited. "And Miko persuaded Bulkhead to go since he had unfinished business." She paused. "Actually I did kinda betray them, but come to think about it, I betrayed both sides...Really."

:: I know V but...you're still our friend. :: Said Raf.

:: And the youngest creation of Megatron. We'd be slagged if we didn't rescue you. :: Starscream added.

"So I suppose the chances of you getting out of this alive is...pretty slim." Silas taunted.

:: More importantly, are you OK? :: She heard Jack ask. :: Are you hurt? ::

Vampirella couldn't answer that directly while being discrete, but she could do something else, "Did you know bananas are radioactive?"

She heard Shockwave laugh. :: She's fine. ::

Silas flicked a switch and left with the other anonymous scientists.

"What the hell, guys?" Vampirella almost yelled. "Why did I just hear Raf and then Screamer? And more importantly, did I just hear Shocky laugh at me? Is there something you're not telling me?!"

:: Make no mistake, we hate every moment of this. :: She heard Shockwave's voice.

"It's dark." She stated. "I hate the dark. Why did I watch Woman in Black?"

:: Yes, V, who knows how many wardrobes are there? :: Raf asked sarcastically, laughing at the fact that the only part Vampirella jumped at throughout the entire film was when Daniel Radcliff's character opened the wardrobe.

She was now scared of wardrobes...Nothing was in the wardrobe.

:: Wardrobes? :: She heard Starscream asked.

:: She watched this horror film and got scared at a wardrobe. :: Smokescreen told the seeker.

Vampirella sighed. "I'm still here, you know."

Ignoring her, Jack added, :: Nothing happened with the wardrobe. ::

:: I would just love to see her watch the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. :: Knockout laughed.

"We can watch t' Lion, t' Witch and t' Wardrobe when you get me the t't' CD." Vampirella stole the joke from Michael McIntyre, where t't' was the band The The, which in itself was funny. Vampirella loved the joke since she herself spoke with a Yorkshire accent, specifically Sheffield, mixed with Derbyshire.

**oOoOoOo**

:: We can watch t' Lion, t' Witch and t' Wardrobe when you get me the t't' CD. ::

~_When Blades fly~ _Soundwave played a recording of Vampirella.

They heard the captured Decepticon laugh. :: Oh that'd be the day. Oh by the way, I got into a fight at Hillsborough. ::

_~What did you do now?~ _This time, it was a recording of Knockout.

:: Hey, I was provoked. There was a Cardiff fan who somehow got onto the Kop and he pushed me into the stands. My head was bleeding. But hey, I'm literally Wednesday through and through. I bleed their colours! Hey, I wonder what'd happen if I injected myself with Tip-Ex. ::

"Hey Soundwave, can I ask you something?" Raf plucked up the courage to ask.

Surprisingly to the small human, Soundwave nodded.

"You like soccer, don't you?" He asked.

:: It's football! :: They heard Vampirella shout. :: Football isn't football without a ball and a foot! That's a line in a Poke-e-Gheists song, and don't you forget it! ::

Raf sighed. "Fine! You like _football _don't you?"

Soundwave nodded again. ~_The Owls to me is like JLS to the average teenager with crappy taste_~ He played another recording of Vampirella.

Raf paused. "I didn't think you were the type."

~_There's a type?_~ This was a recording of Jade, a human friend of the Decepticons. ~_Don't be mean._~ The second recording was of another friend of theirs, Taryn.

"I'm not being mean." The human laughed. "You just don't seem like...well..."

:: The type to shout abuse at the ref? :: Vampirella guessed. :: Oh trust me, we all do that. I may be the loudest in the entire stadium, but...hey, if you wanna rescue me, get on with it! :: Her tone suddenly turned panicky.

**oOoOoOo**

She heard Bumblebee ask what was happening, in his own whirring way.

"Err, I think M.E.C.H. have found our main weakness." Vampirella yelled.

:: What's your main weakness? :: Miko asked.

"SCRAPLETS!"

**oOoOoOo**

**Sorry it's short, but I'm feeling the urge to cough up more blood and also I thought this was a good place to end the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decepticons are slightly OOC but that's explained later.**

**oOoOoOo**

"I can tell you what's there!" Vampirella yelled, trying to hide her panicking tone. "Just circuits and energon!"

The masked scientist ignored her protests, slicing open her arm.

"You won't find anything!" She cried. "Although if you figure out why I have no reflexes, feel free to tell me."

**oOoOoOo**

"If we are going to do this affectively, we have to meet." Smokescreen spoke up. As much as he hated to admit this, they'd have a better chance if Autobots and Decepticons were together, rather than speaking over comms.

"You may be right." Shockwave reluctantly agreed.

"Supply desired coordinates, and we will meet in due time." Said a voice the Decepticons didn't recognise.

Apart from one.

Shockwave gasped. "Wow...you...are really still around?" He paused, adding a sarcastic, "_Sir_."

**oOoOoOo**

"What are the chances of your fellow Decepticons rescuing you?" Silas asked.

Vampirella was trying to ignore the pain in her arm. Her, what she called, _Fibro and Friends **(AN:/ my friend will get that) **_made her more sensitive, though she had a high pain threshold. These two factors fought against each other. "What makes you think I need rescuing?"

"Well, you are still here."

"Maybe I like it here. I'll escape when I want to escape."

Silas simply laughed. "Oh there is no escape."

**oOoOoOo**

They met in the middle of nowhere, so neither had a tactical advantage. "I've hacked into her comm. link frequency." Raf told them. "She should be able to hear everything we say...now."

**oOoOoOo**

:: V? Can you hear us? :: Vampirella made no sudden movement when she heard Raf's voice.

She couldn't respond. Silas was still there. "Besides, my signal is blocked here and my comm. link was deactivated in the road accident, for which I expect compensation." Vampirella continued. "And it's not like anyone memorized my frequency **and **knows how to hack into it."

"If I remember correctly, you're currently deceased friend was rescued by the...other team."

"Yeah why would the Autobots help me?" Vampirella asked, hoping for an actual response.

:: Because you need our help, whether you'd admit it or not. :: Smokescreen's voice came through this time.

"Why did the Autobots help Breakdown?" Silas asked, walking away. Vampirella tried to move to see where he was going and what he was up to.

"Because freedom is the right of all sentient beings." She recited. "And Miko persuaded Bulkhead to go since he had unfinished business." She paused. "Actually I did kinda betray them, but come to think about it, I betrayed both sides...Really."

:: I know V but...you're still our friend. :: Said Raf.

:: And the youngest creation of Megatron. We'd be slagged if we didn't rescue you. :: Starscream added.

"So I suppose the chances of you getting out of this alive is...pretty slim." Silas taunted.

:: More importantly, are you OK? :: She heard Jack ask. :: Are you hurt? ::

Vampirella couldn't answer that directly while being discrete, but she could do something else, "Did you know bananas are radioactive?"

She heard Shockwave laugh. :: She's fine. ::

Silas flicked a switch and left with the other anonymous scientists.

"What the hell, guys?" Vampirella almost yelled. "Why did I just hear Raf and then Screamer? And more importantly, did I just hear Shocky laugh at me? Is there something you're not telling me?!"

:: Make no mistake, we hate every moment of this. :: She heard Shockwave's voice.

"It's dark." She stated. "I hate the dark. Why did I watch Woman in Black?"

:: Yes, V, who knows how many wardrobes are there? :: Raf asked sarcastically, laughing at the fact that the only part Vampirella jumped at throughout the entire film was when Daniel Radcliff's character opened the wardrobe.

She was now scared of wardrobes...Nothing was in the wardrobe.

:: Wardrobes? :: She heard Starscream asked.

:: She watched this horror film and got scared at a wardrobe. :: Smokescreen told the seeker.

Vampirella sighed. "I'm still here, you know."

Ignoring her, Jack added, :: Nothing happened with the wardrobe. ::

:: I would just love to see her watch the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. :: Knockout laughed.

"We can watch t' Lion, t' Witch and t' Wardrobe when you get me the t't' CD." Vampirella stole the joke from Michael McIntyre, where t't' was the band The The, which in itself was funny. Vampirella loved the joke since she herself spoke with a Yorkshire accent, specifically Sheffield, mixed with Derbyshire.

**oOoOoOo**

:: We can watch t' Lion, t' Witch and t' Wardrobe when you get me the t't' CD. ::

~_When Blades fly~ _Soundwave played a recording of Vampirella.

They heard the captured Decepticon laugh. :: Oh that'd be the day. Oh by the way, I got into a fight at Hillsborough. ::

_~What did you do now?~ _This time, it was a recording of Knockout.

:: Hey, I was provoked. There was a Cardiff fan who somehow got onto the Kop and he pushed me into the stands. My head was bleeding. But hey, I'm literally Wednesday through and through. I bleed their colours! Hey, I wonder what'd happen if I injected myself with Tip-Ex. ::

"Hey Soundwave, can I ask you something?" Raf plucked up the courage to ask.

Surprisingly to the small human, Soundwave nodded.

"You like soccer, don't you?" He asked.

:: It's football! :: They heard Vampirella shout. :: Football isn't football without a ball and a foot! That's a line in a Poke-e-Gheists song, and don't you forget it! ::

Raf sighed. "Fine! You like _football _don't you?"

Soundwave nodded again. ~_The Owls to me is like JLS to the average teenager with crappy taste_~ He played another recording of Vampirella.

Raf paused. "I didn't think you were the type."

~_There's a type?_~ This was a recording of Jade, a human friend of the Decepticons. ~_Don't be mean._~ The second recording was of another friend of theirs, Taryn.

"I'm not being mean." The human laughed. "You just don't seem like...well..."

:: The type to shout abuse at the ref? :: Vampirella guessed. :: Oh trust me, we all do that. I may be the loudest in the entire stadium, but...hey, if you wanna rescue me, get on with it! :: Her tone suddenly turned panicky.

**oOoOoOo**

She heard Bumblebee ask what was happening, in his own whirring way.

"Err, I think M.E.C.H. have found our main weakness." Vampirella yelled.

:: What's your main weakness? :: Miko asked.

"SCRAPLETS!"

**oOoOoOo**

**Sorry it's short, but I'm feeling the urge to cough up more blood and also I thought this was a good place to end the chapter.**


End file.
